heirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Kerwin
Darcy Kerwin was born in May, 1988, to workaholic human parents. Darcy's powers manifested at 15, when a particularly bad bout of PMS jump started Umbrakinesis, the power, or control of darkness, which later developed the sub-power of Illusion Control Darcy has always been an only child. An only child who was meant to be a boy, to carry on the family name. Because of this, and the fact that her parents spend every spare moment at work, on the way to or from work, or talking about work, Darcy began to feel that she was a dissapointment because of her gender. She began to take care of herself, choosing her own clothes instead of letting the baby-sitter do it for her. She developed a strange taste for second-hand clothes and eccentric styles. Darcy had friends at her schools, but after one particularly nasty incident between a group of girls and Darcy she decided people were'nt worth her time, and continued as such, until meeting the gang of witches in a graveyard, where she began to emerge from her shell Life in the Kerwin House: Darcy cooks and eats her own food, sometimes splurging on Pizza or take away, but generally looking out for herself. Darcy makes sure everything is in order for her own school work, assignments, homework and notes, and usually gets the cleaner to sign anything as her 'parent/guardian'. As she is basically the only one who lives in the house, with the exception of her parents flitting through once or twice a week the entire house~ bar her room~ looks like something out of a magazine or a hotel room. Darcy's room is the exception, splurging on black carpet and furniture one birthday with the traditional parental gift of money, she kitted out the room with the lot, bed, sofa, T.V. stereo, Desk, everything that she needed, bar a fridge, which stayed in the kitchen. Under Darcy's bed is a dark and terrible place used to stash all sorts of evil objects, including school reports, V.E.S a demon corpse and seven 'balanced breakfast' kittens. Revelation as a Witch When Darcy discovered that she was a Witch, and that she was not the only teenage witch in Goulburn she was happy, and continued to practice her powers, which she had been honing since the week she realised she had them. Darcy's first encounter with other witches was in a graveyard, where she stumbled onto the main body of witches, fighting demons. Romantic Life The usual crushes that most teenage girls seem to have, considering everything male, and discarding them one by one. Currently she is sharing her house with V.E.S as his chance to prove himself as a 'good' vampire, but there is nothing more than friendship and a tinge of mis-trust between them. She is head-over-heels for Merldot Grey but his feelings on her are yet to be revealed. Their relationship cannot happen, due to the real-life status of both RP-ers, however this is not know by either of the two, and Darcy will probably not date anyone in Heirs. Darcy is unaware of the kiss shared by Merldot and Matthew Davidson School and Professional Life Currently attending Mulwaree High, Darcy recieves average, to high marks in everything due to the ammount of spare time she has on her hands, recently her marks have slowed down a little because of her discovery of the other Witches in Goulburn and her continued practice sessions with her powers. Magical Staus Darcy is a lower level witch, with full control of her Umbrakinesis and a strenthening ammount of control of her Illusion Control She has a strong emotional connection to the darkness, and it often serves as a security blanket when she is scared, as well as providing an area of magical attack, it's very hard for someone to hit you if said someone is blind. Illusion has also proven its worth as a weapon in the current posting of Seige, where she used Illusion to make a demon beleive she had just shot him, allowing her to come closer and strike the actual blow that killed him, the illusion not injuring him at all. Season One Darcy has only been active in Season Two. Season Two *Darcy met some of the other witches and began to think about making friends *Darcy found and adopted Shadow *Darcy began to think of Merldot as a little different to the others *Darcy watched and did her best to help when Merldot smashed his car *Darcy and Merldot escaped from the police in regards to the car, ending up at Merldot's house. *Darcy fell off a chair and broke her wrist *Darcy and Merldot went to the hospital where she ended up meeting Samuel Horton *Darcy met, and invited in, V.E.S and then proceded to kill demon which he accidentally lured into the house, they later hid it under the bed *Jane Davidson explained the theory of the Heirs, her children, to Darcy, and revealed the V was a Vampire *Darcy was woken by Matt blinking into the house, and telling her what was happening at his place, where she hurried to *Darcy attempts to free Merldot from where he is trapped under a couch, and asks him to go with her to the year ten formal. Category:Characters Category:Witches